


Temptation

by SnowballTheLittleFluffball



Category: NCT (Band), WayV (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bad Boy Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Blind Qian Kun, Bottom Dong Si Cheng | WinWin, Bottom Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Bottom Lee Taeyong, Bottom Osaki Shotaro, Bottom Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun, Bullying, F/M, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Kinda Crack, M/M, Nakamoto Yuta & Osaki Shotaro Are Siblings, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Divorce, Self-Doubt, Single Parents, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow To Update, Student Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Student Dong Sicheng | Winwin, Student Jung Sungchan, Student Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Student Nakamoto Yuta, Student Xiao Dejun | Xiaojun, Teacher Huang Ren Jun, Teacher Lee Taeyong, Teacher Moon Taeil, Teacher Qian Kun, Teacher Suh Youngho | Johnny, Teacher-Student Relationship, Top Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Top Jung Sungchan, Top Moon Taeil, Top Nakamoto Yuta, Top Qian Kun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:13:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28214532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowballTheLittleFluffball/pseuds/SnowballTheLittleFluffball
Summary: Temptation - Innocent Love; A bullied teen found love in the form of kindnessTemptation - Ultimate Sin; A teacher has to fight against himself. For his son, or... his desires?Temptation - Obsession; A teacher must fight off the temptation of a young student... But how!?Temptation - Desire; A young teen had his heart broken by an ex only to be picked up by the most unexpected person?
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Nakamoto Yuta, Jung Sungchan/Osaki Shotaro, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Moon Taeil, Lee Taeyong/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Qian Kun/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun
Comments: 12
Kudos: 64





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is gonna be a long one instead of a one shot 👁👄👁 I don't know how long this will be because there will be side ships but lets see where it'll get me. And yes, I have an ending but don't know how to reach it yet 😅 There's a lot of characters but let's get it. Was kind of inspired by Sekaichi Hatsukoi by having multiple couples in one story so uh... This is gonna take a while...

| 

_Ring!_  
  
The sound of the bell ringing echoed throughout the hallway, signaling class was beginning. Students began rushing towards their classes, their chatter was loud as day, gossiping over the latest news or simply greeting one another as they entered their respective classrooms. Sungchan embraced his books in his arms in a defensive manner, looking left and right before glancing at his schedule. A new student, it was obvious he was going to be confused as to where he was about to go. The first subject? Well, homeroom really but afterwards, it was Sungchan's greatest enemy. _Chemistry_.  
  
Sungchan didn't know where it was. It was the start of his junior high school life abs he had just moved to _Neo Culture Academy_. A quite prestigious school known in Seoul for creating geniuses. It was sheer luck that Sungchan was able to enter the academy, even if he truly wanted enter its strict and advanced walls.  
  
The poor boy was basically alone as he searched through the hallways as he brushed his dark brown hair back, shaking his head soon afterwards to try and calm his nerves down.

' _Calm down, Sungchan... You're alright...'_ was what the young boy thought, not noticing he accidentaly bumped into someone. "Ow- oh crap! I'm so sorry!" Sungchan immediately apologized once he noticed the papers flying and tried to help by grabbed the fallen documents, noticing that the papers were mixed when they started to fall towards the ground.  
  
"I'm sorry! I didn't see where I was going!" Sungchan reasoned out, trying to find his own papers.  
  
"Ah, it's alright. Don't worry about it," the other spoke softly. It was when he spoke that Sungchan noticed the heavy accent. He was not Korean.  
  
"Still, I wasn't paying attention to where I was. I'm sorry," Sungchan once again apologized, helping the other teenager grabbed his books and papers.  
  
"I said, it's alright," the other tried to ease him before noticing that he was a face that he had not seen. "You're new here, aren't you?" he asked, "I've never seen you before and I know about everyone in this school."  
  
Sungchan nodded as he rearranged the books before giving it to light blond haired stranger, "I- oh right, yes... Actually... I'm kind of lost..." he confessed to the other man who chuckled softly.  
  
"I can help you, if you want. My name is Shotaro. Osaki Shotaro. Second year and yes, I'm not Korean. I'm still learning the language myself," the newly introduced Shotaro greeted him with a smile.  
  
Sungchan returned the smile with his own as he shook his head. "It's alright. I'm sure I can find it before the teacher comes. Besides, you're probably already late to your own class as well," he reasoned out, glancing over to his watch. And indeed, class was soon beginning just as scheduled.  
  
"Don't worry about it, my class might be the same way as yours too. Let me see your schedule."  
  
Before Sungchan could say no to him, Shotaro had taken his schedule, scanning the paper with a quick eye before giving it back to him. "Ah, we're on the same hallway, lucky! I can lead you to it, if you don't mind."  
  
Sungchan's ears perked up when he heard that they were going the same way. "Really-? Thank you, Shotaro-hyung!" he gave his gratitude by bowing to him, showing the other teenager respect as he was a senior.  
  
The blond haired boy lead the new student towards a hallway not too far away from their small incident. Thankfully it wasn't too far away. "Your class is in C4. Homeroom is about to begin, so once the teacher has taken our attendance, I'll wait for you outside and we can go to our next class together, ok?" Shotaro said, pointing towards a door signed C4.  
  
"Eh? But don't you have a different class than me, hyung? Since, well, you're a class above me," Sungchan asked curiously, not sure how the older teenager has time to help a newbie like him.  
  
"We both have science for our first period, albeit different subjects but the biology and chemistry labs are close to one another," Shoutarou explained.  
  
Sungchan smiled, nodding his head. It seemed he had made his very first friend since he had entered the academy. That was a relief. His father would be proud. Speaking of friends, they really needed to get going to their classes.  
  
Saying their goodbyes for now, Sungchan went towards the door of Class C4, knocking on the wooden material before peaking his head inside. The teacher was already there.  
  
"Oh that's right. Students, we're having a new classmate," he began. Sungchan had noticed that his teacher was quite short had dark red hair. He also seemed pretty chill since he was dressed in a white shirt alongside a pair of jeans and a light brown jacket.  
  
The young teenager entered the room once the teacher motioned his hand inside. He kept his hands near him in a subtly defensive manner. "Why don't you introduce yourself?" the older man began.  
  
Sungchan nodded as he shyly looked at the class, "Good morning, my name is Sungchan. I'll be in your care from today forth," he bowed slightly to show respect to the other students.  
  
The teacher nodded his head as he grabbed his clipboard, making Sungchan's attendance, "Right then, why don't you sit down with..." He looked around for an empty seat before noticing one near the middle, "Sicheng? Dong Sicheng? Raise your hand so we can see you."  
  
A brunet rose his hand just as the teacher said, "You can sit next to him, Sungchan."  
  
The said boy nodded his head as he went towards the other male, sitting beside him. Judging from his name, he was Chinese from the looks of it. Well, Neo Culture Academy did accept many foreign students so he wasn't surprised, but meeting two in a row in his first day was a bit nerve-wrecking.   
  
"Hi, I'm Sicheng, people often call me Winwin if my name's too hard to pronounce. Nice to meet you," Sicheng introduced himself, offering his hand to Sungchan.  
  
The other male returned the handshake with a smile, "I'm Sungchan, nice to meet you," he uttered out.  
  
The clap of the the teacher's hand snapped them both out of their greetings as they listened to their classroom teacher. "Welcome to the your first semester class. My name is Moon Taeil and I will be your homeroom teacher. I'll also be your Chemistry Teacher from today onwards. Since homeroom is ending soon, to those who chose chemistry can come with me and to those who chose business can go to class B1, understand?" The newly introduced Taeil announced.  
  
"You need help looking for the chemistry lab?" The voice beside him asked as Sungchan shook his head.  
  
"No, it's fine but thank you," he answered him, "I'll see you around?" he was hopeful, since he didn't really know anyone from the class and it'll be at least comforting for Sungchan to befriend at least one from his homeroom.  
  
"Sure, anyway, lets go before our respective teachers start to nag at us," Sicheng chuckled, grabbing his books.  
  
Sungchan nodded, taking only the essentials before he walked out. The lab was nearby from what he had learned from Shotaro before and he was waiting for him anyway so he shouldn't get lost _that_ quick-  
  
"Watch it you little shit!"  
  
Sungchan yelped when he moved away , noticing a short teenager who was probably older than he was wearing all black, shirt, ripped jeans and all. But what made Sungchan shiver was the fact that he had thick eyeliner, making his already intimidating glare much more deadly. The piercings on his ear and his lips suggested that, yep... This was the bad boy of the school. And Sungchan had the ultimate _pleasure_ of meeting him on his first day of school.   
  
"I-I'm sorry! I wasn't looking-!" Sungchan felt his shirt was grabbed with so much force that he almost toppled over the shorter male. Oh crap, he was about to get beaten on his first day, wasn't he? So much for an easy life.  
  
He really thought he could at least get away from bullying but he was always an easy target because of how quiet he was. It was one of the main reasons why he had transferred school after having a long talk with his father. He didn't even do anything, he just bumped into him-! Sungchan could easily tell what kind of person he was.

  
He was the one who wouldn't give a flying fuck about anything, even if he DID managed to somehow get into the most prestigious school in all of Seoul.  
  
The other students acted like they didn't see the whole situation even if a new student was about to hit get punched on the face. It was as if there was a rule. Of course there's an unspoken rule, every school had some kind of law one way or another. Some were walking away much faster than the other, as if trying to escape before they would get noticed while others stayed nearby, whispering.  
  
" _Shit, he already chose a target-?"_  
  
 _"Poor guy... He just transferred too..."_  
  
 _"At least he didn't choose me..."_  
  
The young man widened his eyes when he saw that incredibly familiar movement of his free hand. He was preparing for an attack. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to! Please don't hit me!" Sungchan tried to apologize to the easily offended male.  
  
 _'Please... Someone... Anyone....'_ Sungchan quietly prayed inside his heart, praying to whoever was listening to his plea.  
  
' _No- no no no!_ ' He screamed in his mind, the fear of pain was intense as he readied himself for that sharp pain on his cheek.  
  
And it seemed his plea was heard when he heard a new voice.  
  
"Hey, back off the new guy, Ten."  
  
The shorter man, whom Sungchan now know as Ten, wondering what kind of name was that but he had a more pressing issue to take care of. Try not to get beaten on the first day of school.  
  
"Try not to get into other people's business, Nakamoto," he began, letting go of Sungchan's shirt as he turned his attention towards the taller male who dared to go against him.  
  
Sungchan took a step backwards, scared about what the two were about to do before he felt a hand around his arms, "Behind me, quick."  
  
The young boy recognized the voice as Shotaro, the one who spoke to him before. Oh thank the lord, he wasn't about to get beaten by a bully on his first day. Thank god.  
  
"Thank you... But, who's he?" Sungchan asked, hiding behind the older male, wondering who he was so he could preferably avoid him.

  
A new voice, whom Sungchan recognized as Sicheng was beside he two. The taller male glanced over to Ten and the offender once again, worried for a certain someone, "Ten Lee. The worst thug our school has to offer. Someone that we rather avoid than fight," he explained. And Sungchan didn't need to be told that twice considering how the shorter male was ready to pummel someone much bigger than he was. He hid behind the two males as the unknown offender was glaring at Ten.

"You wanna go, bitch?" Ten growled out, his hands were inside of his pockets but his stance looked ready to pounce like a tiger.

The said male in front of him cracked his knuckles easily, looking down at him. "Anytime. Anywhere, anyhow..." was what the taller teenager said as they were readying the first punch until-  
  
"Li Yongqin! Nakamoto Yuta!" Another voice called out alongside... A dog?  
  
 _'Wait, what-?'_  
  
Sungchan looked away from the foreboding fight that was just about to happen to see a suited man, a teacher, Sungchan corrected himself, with wavy ash blond hair. He had a Golden Retriever by his side and a... A stick?  
  
' _No...'_ He shook his head finally realizing an important feature about him, _'That's not a stick. He's blind,'_ Sungchan saw the staff he carried on his free hand that was holding the leash of his guide dog.  
  
"Tell me, what are the both of you doing? Its not even the first few minutes of the new semester and you're already fighting!?" The teacher began, using his cane as an intimidation.  
  
"He started it, sir!" The taller man, Yuta tried to defend himself as Ten scoffed.  
  
"He's the one who fucking tried to get into my business!" The shorter man fought back as the teacher sighed.  
  
From the looks of things, it seemed to be an everyday routine for them to be fighting against each other. Yuta and Ten already looked like they were ready to kill each other but the teacher was intolerant.  
  
"Enough!" His voice boomed throughout the hallway, causing everyone to stop in their tracks and winced at his voice. "After school, detention. The both of you," the teacher glared before his guide dog barked, signaling he had a class to attend to.  
  
Ten cursed underneath his breath while Yuta just glared at the shorter male, muttering something underneath his breath before the teacher with the dog left the premises.  
  
Sungchan breathed a sigh of relief as the intimating student left the vicinity without a word, but the glare Ten shot towards Sungchan made the taller male winced and hide behind Shotaro more. Yuta looked over the three, a small smile was plastered on his face. "Hey, you alright?" He asked  
  
The brunet smiled as he nodded his head, "Yeah... Thank you, for defending me, I mean. I thought I was a goner..." Sungchan thanked him. He was lucky there was someone who was able to fight back against a bully, but because of that, however, he got in trouble for his sake. "I'm sorry, you got in trouble because of me..."  
  
Yuta patted his hair softly. "It's fine, don't worry about it. He's always been like that, I think he hates people," he shrugged, causing Sicheng to sigh.  
  
"That I agree with," the Chinese teenager said, "by the way, I didn't ask before but you know Shotaro?" He looked at Sungchan and Shotaro, the former thought that maybe the three of them knew each other? It seemed they were quite close.

"That's right. Sungchan was lost before so I helped him find his class," Shotaro answered him. No wonder the two knew each other so that's why. Sicheng had been wondering that since Shotaro had pulled him away from the fight.

Yuta smiled as he ruffled Shotaro's hair, causing the other to whine at his messy hair, " _Nani wo shiterundesuka_?" _What are you doing?_

"Sorry but it's so like you to help others. By the way, I'm Yuta, Shotaro's beloved nii-san, or in Korean, brother," Yuta introduced himself as Sungchan bowed slightly, seeing that he was older than Shotaro.

"It's a pleasure, Yuta-hyun. I'm Sungchan, " Sungchan intoduced himself before noticing that the crowd surrounding them was beginning to thin out which was a good thing. "I should go to class soon. I don't want to be late and get nagged at on my first day," he reasoned out.

"Good point, Shotaro, can you help Sungchan find his class?" Sicheng asked, looking at the brunet who nodded his head.

"Of course I can. Our classes are somewhat similar to one another so it's fine," he answered. 

Yuta hummed as he nodded his head, "Good, good. By the way, Sungchan," Yuta stopped the two before they could go anywhere else, "you have to be careful, especially with Ten. He's notorious for starting fights," he warned the new student.  
  
Sungchan nodded. He didn't need to be warned twice for knowing that considering almost died on the first day, "Yeah..."

  
  
***

  
  
Qian Kun just had a stressful morning, drinking his coffee in the teachers lounge as he started to work on his computer, using his sense of touch to search for his midi board. His guide dog, Meimei, had sat beside him quietly, looking alert as usual to help Kun with whatever he couldn't do. It wasn't even the first hour and Ten and Yuta were already in a heated argument about something. It was basically their everyday routine. Ten and Yuta would fight against each other, sometimes until one or even the both of them were injured. And the fact that he heard a rumour of a new student would be attending the Taeil's class and that he specifically asked to _be_ in his class from next week? He didn't know why, but then again, he never truly listened o such gossip anyway, but that didn't mean he wasn't curious. he heard that the child was studying abroad until recently and was returning to Korea, but why return if he was already studying outside of the country? Kun will never understand the minds of a young teen.  
  
"Ten and Yuta are already at it?"  
  
Kun's ears perked up when he heard a voice, it was a familiar voice, a slight accent in his Korean. From his breathing, to his footsteps, to the sound of his ruffled clothes moving in a certain pattern... It was the English teacher, Johnny.  
  
"As usual, you know the drill," he said, his hand feeling the table as he searched for his coffee. Johnny helped him by taking the hot cup and placed it on his hands.  
  
"Thank you," Kun nodded his thanks as he blew on the hot beverage, feeling the hot air from the coffee floated upwards towards his face. The scent of dark beans in the morning was a must for him or else he wouldn't be able to function.  
  
"Ten and Yuta? Are they students here?" A voice asked. It... Wasn't a voice that Kun recognized. Who was it? It was male, soft spoken and deep. No, was it someone new?  
  
"Ah, I forgot to tell you. We have a new teacher. He's teaching Korean after the uh... Previous one quit," Johnny explained, introducing the new teacher who was grabbing his books and papers for his first day of teaching in _Neo Culture Academy._  
  
"It's nice to meet to you. My name is Lee Taeyong," the newly introduced male began, noticing the guide dog and the cane Kun had. _'No, don't judge a book by its cover, Taeyong-ah...'_ Was what he thought, trying not to ask the obvious yet annoying questions for blind people.  
  
"The pleasure is mine. I'm Qian Kun, and I teach musical composition. This is Meimei, my guide dog. You've probably met Johnny before," the Golden Retriever barked as if saying hello.  
  
Taeyong glanced over to the giant. Indeed he had. He was the one who helped him get into the academy since they were lacking Korean teachers, not for the advance classes but for the foreigners.  
  
"Yes, that's right. It's nice talking to you but I have my very first class soon so I should get going," Taeyong said, looking at the time before Johnny stopped him before he could leave.  
  
"Wait, I have to warn you about a certain someone in your class," the blond giant began, holding his shoulder.  
  
Taeyong blinked in confusion. He had to watch out for someone? A student? From his experience as a teacher for almost eight years, he had met quite a few thugs as well. Surely the boy or girl (or someone in between, Taeyong didn't know) wasn't that bad, right?  
  
"Don't tell me he has Ten for his first class..." Kun said, hearing the conversation as Taeyong looked at him. Ten? He was sure that's actually a number in English, was it? But who was Ten anyway, and why were the teachers so cautious of him?

  
"His name is Ten Lee. Every school has some sort of thug whether they be gangsters or bullies. In this school, it's him," Johnny explained, "he's hot tempered and starts fights easily. He is actually the reason why our last Korean teacher quit."

Kun sighed as he remembered, "I honestly still don't know why and how he is not expelled from the academy. What's the point?" the Chinese man began, "He's already repeated his third year and he's _still_ failing... I don't understand why the principal keeps him here..."  
  
Taeyong listened to the both of them. It seemed he was a troublemaker, so he'll have to be on guard. His third year already? Which meant he was older than he his grade suggests. Someone who seemed to get on everyone's nerves... He wondered why.  
  
"Understood. I've met quite a couple of thugs in previous schools before. I can handle another," was what Taeyong said. Indeed he had met quite a few before and he has had disciplined them before. Some of course, were reformed while others... Were unfortunate. But Taeyong knew he couldn't save everyone. Besides... The salary was twice as much when Taeyong was teaching in other schools.  
  
He needed the money for the sake of himself and his son. He didn't want his son to go through what Taeyong had done during his teenaged phase. Anything but that. He had to protect his baby. Whatever's the cost, Taeyong was ready to pay as long as it protected his baby boy.  
  
With a small bow to his colleagues, Taeyong left to class K1 where he would have his first class as a teacher of _Neo Culture Academy._  
  
 _'This is an elite school... If so... Why is someone like this Ten Lee here...'_ The new teacher wondered in his mind. Of course, he didn't have the power to ask so he'll just do what he usually does. Wake up, shower, go to school, teach, earn money and sleep. Even if his curiosity was growing every time he thought about it.  
  
He looked at his watch, a hand-me-down from some thrift store since he couldn't afford an expensive one.  
  
 _7.20 AM._  
  
He opened the door, revealing a class that had a couple dozen of students of students chatting before noticing the teacher had finally entered. They were all foreign students from what Taeyong remembered, reading the attendance paper.  
  
"Stand up!"  
  
A female voice began as everyone stood up, all except one. Taeyong scanned his eyes towards the students, seeing a certain black clad young man. It seemed he was the troublemaker. No surprise there, teenagers were always edgy and wears black to show their "emo" side.  
  
"Bow!"

  
_"Good morning, teacher!"_  
  
The whole classes except for that one troublemaker greeted him. Taeyong nodded his acknowledgement, "Good, morning class, you may sit down."  
  
The sound of chairs and rustles of clothes filled the air as the students sat back down. Taeyong walked towards his desk where a computer was seated as well before sitting down, turning the machine on as he waited for it to activate. He needed to sign into the school's website and create a session log in. The papers were simply back up in case the power goes out. Once again, he ignored the whispers from the student. He was used to it.  
  
" _Hey, is he a new teacher?"_  
  
 _"Wow, he's handsome..."_  
  
 _"Good morning to you only, sir..."_  
  
 _"A new hot teacher..."_  
  
 _"Well shit, I just turned gay..."_  
  
Taeyong didn't really took pride in his looks. He was simply lucky to be born with as many people say, a handsome face. He pushed up his glasses as he logged into the website and searched for the attendance. "Right, good morning everyone," Taeyong greeted once again before standing up as he looked at the electrical white board. Damn, the school was loaded with money, wasn't it... He turned on the whiteboard as he took the pen, writing his name down in Hangul and below it the romaja since all the students he had in that class were foreigners.  
  
"My name is Lee Taeyong and I will be your language teacher from today forth. I'm new to this school as well so I don't know many faces here. Let's start with the attendance, shall we?"  
  
The projector was luckily connected to the computer so he was able to link the website toward the white board. He counted how many students there were manually to match up with the attendance.  
  
21 out of 21.  
  
Good, everyone was there. He was more surprised that the troublemaker was there in the first place but he wouldn't judge something at first.  
  
"Let's see... Since we are in Korean class, I will be addressing you with your Korean names if you have one, understood?" Taeyong began. Silence. Of course, he wasn't surprised, though he did see a couple of nods and "yes sirs" so it was better than he had expected.  
  
"Let's see... So Deukjun?" Taeyong began. His real name was Xiao Dejun, which was quite similar, thankfully. It also seemed like he was Chinese too. Taeyong may need to learn a bit of Chinese since he did know basic English, just for the sake of speaking to his students.  
  
A white haired male rose his, saying, "Present," as Taeyong checked the attendance. He wasn't the only one who dyed his hair white. Taeyong himself was guilty of that. He was more surprised to hear that the school didn't have a dress-code unless there were events, making the students all have different styles to match their personalities. Honestly, that was a good change, in Taeyong's opinion. Not only were students granted freedom of what they could study, they were also allowed to show off their own creativity instead of following the norm. Or maybe Taeyong was just too old to follow the trends nowadays.  
  
"Osaki Shotaro?" Taeyong called out, looking away from the white board to see a young brunet raised his hand.  
  
Taeyong would call out their names and look at the class, making sure who was who and where whom was sitting in a certain place. It went smoothly until the final name call was spoken.  
  
 _"Lee Youngheum?"_  
  
Taeyong glanced at the class, seeing no one was saying anything nor were they raising their hands. It was as if the temperature suddenly dropped below zero degrees. Even Taeyong, a new teacher could feel the tension of the students when he called out his name.  
  
' _So he has a Korean name as well...'_ Was what Taeyong thought. His eyes surveyed the entire class, noticing that one student clad in black at the very corner of the back of the class. It was then, their eyes met.

  
Black orbs staring down at Taeyong's own chocolate colored eyes, and even then... He felt intimidated, and _violated_. Eyes that were like the depths of an endless ocean, a gaze that could pierce through the very core of the soul. A hateful distain... A distant yet cold glare. Taeyong knew that the boy was different from the other students. The way those withdrawn, calculating eyes were judging him.  
  
A shiver went down his spine, his breath cut short as the young boy looked away, as if bored with the supposed authoritive figure of the class and Taeyong used that chance to get whatever breath he could. His heart felt like he had been running a marathon, the irregular heartbeats thump in panic. Adreneline was rushing through his veins. A flight or fight. The class was... Going to be an interesting one. Taeyong knew, it _wouldn't_ be as easy.

  
  
***

  
  
_Ring!_  
  
School was finally over. At least, for the day.  
  
Sungchan was just packing his books into his bags, thankful the English teacher had mercy and decided to just have fun on the first day. So far Mr. Suh was the most liked teacher for Sungchan. Hell, he even told the students to just call him by his English name, Johnny. Yeah, he really liked the English teacher. He was cool.  
  
He even made friends with Sicheng, Yuuta and Shoutarou. They were kind to him and even helped him go through the day whenever they had the time.  
  
"Sungchan!" A familiar voice called his name.  
  
"Shotaro hyung, hi! Thanks for helping me today, I would've been lost if it wasn't for you," Sungchan once again thanked him, showing his gratitude for the older male.  
  
"No, no it's fine. Yuta-niisan and Winwin-hyung still has class so unfortunately they're not here yet. By the way, did you run into him again?" Shotaro cautiously asked. He was incredibly worried for Sungchan seeing that he was about to get hit by a certain bad boy of the school before.  
  
The younger boy suddenly found the floor interesting as he played with his hands behind his back. "Y-yeah... But I'm ok, though. I didn't see him in my classes so far," Sungchan didn't want the other teen to worry. It was true, Ten didn't hit him and it was the best case scenario. But that didn't mean he wasn't worried for the day after, however... Sungchan was just lucky for the first day, he didn't had Ten in his classes.  
  
"Alright then. But I'm still worried. If he's set his eyes on someone then you have to be careful, ok?" Shotaro warned him.  
  
Everyone was afraid of this Ten, and honestly Sungchan was too but... He couldn't say anything to his father, especially after their talk. They moved to a new city because of the bullying Sungchan experienced before. He had thought that if he changed schools then maybe... Maybe the bullying would stop. But it seemed it would follow him everywhere.  
  
The tuition was high, even with the discount they had gotten. He didn't want to burden his father. He's already done that enough before.   
  
"I should be going home, I'll talk to you later hyung?" Sungchan asked, putting on a smile.  
  
Shotaro wasn't convinced, but he couldn't stop Sungchan as he sighed, "Alright."  
  
"Thanks, hyung. I'll be going, ok?" He said before the two part their ways. Shotaro looked up to where Sungchan was going and was incredibly worried still, but he truly couldn't do anything if Sungchan wasn't speaking up to him.

_'I'll wait for him, it's the least I can do,'_ was what he thought as he left as well.  
  
Sungchan walked out of the school towards the parking lot, looking for a certain car. He spotted his target when he saw a used 2008 Audi A8 car with someone already unlocking the car.  
  
"Dad!"  
  
Taeyong looked to where the voice was from as he waved his hand, "Over here, son!" He called out to him.  
  
Sungchan jogged towards where his father was as Taeyong unlocked the car and started the engine.  
  
"So, how's your first day of school?" Taeyong asked, looking at Sungchan as he entered the car and closed the door.  
  
"It... Was ok," the young boy said, avoiding his father's gaze as he tried not to remember that fearful encounter. He'd rather avoid the topic of bullying, especially since Taeyong sacrificed everything to move Sungchan out of the cuty and into a new school. Though, getting into _Neo Culture Academy_ was hard, and by sheer luck he had managed to pass the entrance exam.  
  
"That's my boy, you better work hard in your studies, ok?"  
  
Sungchan could feel the older man pat his head softly as he nodded. The boy was determined to get high scores so his father wouldn't worry for him. He didn't want to burden Taeyong more than he should have. So he had to hide the fact that a certain Ten Lee may or may not target him for the rest of his high school life...  
  
Little did he know, it would change his life completely.

|   
  
---|---|---  
  
**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited a bit because I'm a dumbass that forgets what happens in the chapter


	2. Innocent Love PT1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So y'all probably know this story will have four parts. Innocent Love, Desire, Obsession and Ultimate Sin focuses on on one pair. Hopefully this wont be... Kunfuzzling for you guys 😅

_Beep beep beep beep!_  
  
Sungchan groaned when he heard the alarm on his phone started to ring. His goddamned alarm was simply infuriating, but its what woke him up. Using one hand, he searched the table with his eyes still closed, groaning in annoyance when he couldn't find the 'piece of technology. Of course, that was when he heard the door opened to reveal his father who was leaning against the door frame.  
  
"Sungchan-ah..." The deep purr of his voice was heard as Sungchan just groaned even more.  
  
"Five more minutes..." he whined out to Taeyong. The said man sighed before he walked over to his son, shaking his body awake.  
  
"Baby, time for school," the older man raised his voice a bit louder, patting his son's ass since he was hugging his pillow.  
  
Taeyong sighed as he looked at Sungchan. It seemed he had no choice, "Sorry, son but you asked for it," and with that, the white-haired man jumped onto the bed. Right on top of his beloved baby boy.  
  
"Gah!" Choked out the teenager as Taeyong was basically laying on top of him. His father wasn't big per se, in fact, he was shorter than Sungchan himself and was quite thin. But having an adult laying on top of you was still quiet heavy.  
  
"Chanie, wake up! It's time for school! You'll be late to class!" He warned the younger teenager who just groaned louder, wiggling his body as he was trying to escape his father's clutches.  
  
"L-let me goooo!" Sungchan whined, his eyes finally wide open and awake. He heard Taeyong chuckle as he sat at the edge of the bed while the younger lad sat up. He had an incredibly bad bed hair and his glare (plus his pout) just made Taeyong laughed louder.  
  
"Oh come now, you're the one who chooses this school," he snickered, ruffling his son's hair making it much messier than before. "Now go take a shower. I've prepared breakfast downstairs. Be quick, ok?" the man continued, already standing up to leave his son momentarily.  
  
Sungchan rubbed the area in between his eyes, sighing before he got out of his bed. He quickly made sure his room was tidy and clean or else he'll get a scolding from his clean freak of a father before going to the washroom to take a shower and change.  
  
He stripped himself naked before turning on the hot water, all while contemplating on what has happened so far. It would've gone smoothly. No fighting, no bullying, no teasing, no nothing... Of course, his oblivious ass just _had_ to bump into that guy, _Ten Lee._ He was convinced he has the worst luck in the whole universe.  
  
 _'I'm so screwed today if I meet him again... I have to avoid him no matter what the cost..'_ He stepped into the showers as he let the warm water dropped onto his hair. He took a deep breath.  
  
 _Inhale._  
  
 _Exhale._  
  
Inhale once again.  
  
Then finally exhale.  
  
He was nervous Incredibly so. Especially with Ten Lee waiting for him. He just hoped he forgot what happened before and just hoped for the best.  
  
 _'Then again...'_ Sungchan began, looking down at the drainage of the shower, watching the water flow down with the pitter-patter of water droplets echoing through the small bathroom. _'It doesn't look like he'll forget it any time soon...'_  
  
Once again he tried to do a short breathing exercise, a habit whenever he was worried about something. And he was worried about a _lot_ things, ' _I guess it's time to go...'_  
  
He stepped out of the shower once he finished washing with lavender-scented soap and dried himself with his towel.  
  
"Lee Sungchan!" He could hear Taeyong's voice called for him outside of his room, "Hurry up or we'll be late!"  
  
"Yeah, dad! Hold up!" Sungchan yelled back, already going to the drawer and grabbing the first set of clothes he saw which was just a plain a blue button-up shirt and a pair of jeans before rushing to the kitchen where his father prepared them both breakfast.  
  
There, he saw Taeyong was already sitting on the chair with quite an array of food on the table. Vegetable omelets, a bowl of rice cooked with black beans, tofu and some kimchi. Taeyong had preferred to eat light for breakfast, but Sungchan was a growing child so he made the extra effort to make more for him.  
  
"Eat your breakfast quickly ok?" Taeyong said just as Sungchan sat down in front of him.  
  
"Yes, dad I know, I know," he started, "we don't wanna be late for school."  
  
He clasped his hands together for a short prayer before he took his chopsticks and started eating. Taeyong watched his son with a soft smile before he dug into his food as well. His mind, however, drifted to the events that happened yesterday.  
  
The first day for him went surprisingly well. Well... Minus that small slip up with a a certain student. Taeyong frowned, _'He really is a hard to control. Almost like a wild tiger,'_ was what he thought.

***

  
  
 _Class had started, Taeyong has everyone do a small quiz to judge everyone's abilities and where to start since he didn't know their level. Since they were all foreigners, his class was mandatory for them to learn. Of course, it was then he saw the so called bad boy was already sleeping in class before he was given his paper._  
  
 _' Not even the first day here and I've a problem already...' thought the older man as he stood up, grabbing his ruler._  
  
 _"Lee Youngheum," Taeyong began walking towards him, but the boy did not budge at all. "Lee Youngheum," he called him louder._  
  
 _No reaction._  
  
 _It seemed Taeyong needed to be a bit forceful with him. With hit ruler, he slammed the plastic board on top of his table, causing the whole class to jolt in surprise when they heard the ruler broke, but stayed silent, in fear of their teacher's and even Ten's rage._  
  
 _It was then Ten finally fluttered his eyes opened. And those beautifully dark eyes once again stared right through Taeyong's very own soul._  
  
 _"The fuck you want?" Ten asked him. His voice was higher than expected, but even then it sent shivers down his spine by how cold he was._  
  
 _"No sleeping in class, mister Lee, or else detention for you after school," was what he threatened._  
  
 _Ten looked at the older man. Dark, calculating eyes met his own chocolate orbs. A sheen was seen, as if he had found something interesting before Ten spoke, "You really think," the young boy stood up. The both of them were at a height similar to one another with the younger probably just 1 or even 2 cm shorter than Taeyong, but the way he held his head high, his posture, his eyes his... Everything just screamed "_ listen to me" _instead of backing down, "I'd listen to you?"_  
  
 _Taeyong had expected it. Expected this disobedience from him. But the way he stared at him, it was as if he was in a trance, ' No,' Taeyong said to himself, 'Pull yourself together, Lee Taeyong...'_  
  
 _"Your disobedience will surely get you nowhere, Lee Youngheum," he began, his voice stern and his posture straightened to show that he was the boss in the classroom. "Either you listen to me, or you go out. End of story."_  
  
 _Ten continued to glare at Taeyong. It was obvious he wasn't going to back down either way. Though, the smirk that was creeping on his face suddenly made Taeyong faltered slightly, even if he tried to stop himself from showing any weakness. Wordlessly, Ten went pass him but not without a small gift from his one and only._  
  
 _Taeyong lets out a high pitched squeak when he suddenly felt a hard slap on his ass before it was squeezed as Ten whispered into his ear, "Don't mind if I do, flat ass," he chuckled before putting his hands in his pockets once again, already leaving the classroom. Taeyong blushed. Both from anger and embarrassment when he was called that._  
  
 _Most of the students were too scared to even lift up a finger while they listened to the two bicker. Cold sweat starting to flow down their forehead as Taeyong glared at the door with a red face, 'Why you little-!'_

  
  
***

  
  
"Dad? _Dad!"_  
  
Taeyong snapped out of his mind when he heard Sungchan called him out. His bowl was empty while Taeyong's own was still half full. A worried expression painted his son's face, "Are you ok? You doze off for a second there."  
  
Taeyong gave him a small smile, "Yeah, I'm fine, don't worry about me ok?" He asked as Sungchan frowned.  
  
"Dad, no offense but you're like grandpa," Sungchan stated, "is your back still hurting? do you still need me to massage-,"  
  
"Shush!" Taeyong cuts him off, "I'm still 33, Sungchan-ah! I'm not that old!" He defended himself. Sungchan would always tease him about his back problems even though he was still in his early thirsties. Yes, Taeyong had Sungchan when he was quite young. Incredibly young. His baby boy was already 16 years of age.  
  
Taeyong finished his own breakfast as he stood up, grabbing the dirty plates before placing them in the dishwashing machine, "Come on, son. Get your bags and let's go, ok?" Sungchan was already on it, even if he wasn't looking forward to the day.

  
  
***

  
  
Sungchan was too hopeful, wasn't he? Maybe a tad too hopeful. He never expected to run into Ten in English. Well, he guessed since English was mandatory, he was not _that_ surprised.. But the fact that he had a couple of mandatory lessons... With Ten of all people. Oh he was so dead.

"And why were you absent yesterday?" Johnny asked the troublemaker who shrugged. If even the most chill teacher was mad at him, then he truly was someone he needed to avoid at all cost.  
  
"Didn't feel like it," was the nonchalant answer of Ten, his eyes glancing over to the whole class before they met up with Sungchan and almost immediately the taller boy looked away, cowering in fear.  
  
He had heard the rumors. It was his third year in the academy but he failed twice so he was held back, but even so he still caused trouble in his path.  
  
"Ten Lee, how many times do I have to scold you to get your shit together? You're already in your sixth year here!" Sungchan winced at the high and enraged voice of their English teacher, the rumors confirmed that he was older than his grade. An exhausted sigh escaped Johnny's lips. It truly did seemed like he was talking to a wall.  
  
The young boy thought to himself. How often did he get detention, how often he pissed the teachers off. And how often he got in fights. Maybe he could use that to his advantage? Or maybe not.  
  
As if reading his thoughts, Ten glared at Johnny and at everyone else, which made the younger boy want to hide under his desk more.  
  
They've been at it for at least ten minutes after Ten had basically entered the class with only thirty minutes left, which was incredibly late in itself.  
  
The class could only stay quiet , listening to the scolding. Before Johnny could even say anything else, the bell rang loudly, signaling their break. The English teacher twitched an eye as he sighed.  
  
He looked over to the rest of the class, "Class dismiss, see you on Friday. And be sure to work on the assignment I gave you," he said before looking at Ten, "And you, stay here for a minute," Johnny said with a glare as Ten rolled his eyes.  
  
"Whatever."  
  
The class slowly packed their belongings as each one of the students took their bags and went away, carefully avoiding the two males. Sungchan gulped, grabbing his bag and hugging it close to his chest. He didn't make eye-contact with anyone before suddenly he felt felt something on his leg and found himself falling to the ground.  
  
He winced as he used his hand to protect his fall, barely saving himself falling face flat on the cold hard ground.  
  
"Oops, why don't you mind where you were looking for the second time?" Sungchan paled when he heard the voice.  
  
"Ten! Apologize right now!" Johnny's voice was filled with anger, but Sungchan grabbed his bag as he stood up, looking at the teacher.  
  
"No, it's fine really. I was daydreaming, sir," he stated to the older man, "It's fine really," before Johnny could say anything else, Sungchan was already gone from their sight.  
  
Sungchan rushed out of the classroom as he panted, thanking god that he managed to escape from him, ' _Safe... Safe from another, thank the lord...'_ He breathed a sigh of relief before hearing his stomach growled, _'Lunch already? I should go to the cafeteria and eat something...'_ He thought to himself.  
  
A thought suddenly passed through his mind as he took his phone, searching through his contacts before blinking, ' _Gah! That's right! I left as soon as school ended I didn't get his phone number! Lee Sungchan you idiot!'_  
  
He whined as he put his phone back into his pocket. It seemed like he needed to get the map of the school again. Searching through his bag, he took out the flyer of the school as he searched the map, _'Let's see, cafeteria, cafeteria...'_  
  
"Sungchan-ah!"  
  
Sungchan jolted in surprise that the flyer fell from his hands when he heard his name was called out.  
  
"Huh-? Shotato hyung!?" The taller man blinked in surprise when he saw the other was running towards him, panting as well.  
  
"Why did... You ran...? I tried to... Keep up..." The older teen managed to wheeze out as Sungchan blinked in surprise.  
  
 _'Oh crap... He must've been waiting for me and I accidentally ran pas him,'_ it was the only explanation, not to mention Sungchan was not in his right mind when he ran away from Ten.  
  
"Ah, sorry hyung," he apologized to him. Shotaro took a deep breath before exhaling, trying to catch his breath. Thankfully he seemed alright, just a tad bit tired from running after Sungchan.  
  
"It's alright, anyway, wanna get lunch? Yuta niisan and Winwin hyung are waiting on first floor of the cafeteria," he told the younger teen.  
  
Sungchan nodded, his stomach was growling so it was perfect timing that Shotaro cane to his rescue. As per usual, "Yeah, I'd like that."

  
  
***

  
  
"Yo, long time no see. Did you get lost again?" Yuta asked once he saw Sungchan who was following Shotaro like a lost puppy. Or well tried to since his mouth was filled with a sandwich in which Sicheng hits his arm, causing him to whine in pain and glared at him.  
  
"No speaking with your mouth full," he paused as he sighed, taking a sip on his orange juice, "And we saw him yesterday. Today during homeroom for me," he told the oldest man in their group of four.  
  
Sungchan chuckled at their banter, silently thanking them all for giving him a space, "Thank you for letting me hang out with you guys," he told the two.  
  
Yuta swallowed his sandwich as he smiled, taking a sip of his water to down the food before speaking, "Hey, a friend of Taro chan is a friend of mine," was what he said.  
  
Shotaro smiled, "I'll get us some sandwiches, do you want something specific?" He asked the youngest boy.  
  
"Ah, no need. I'll get it myself," Sungchan said to the older male, getting his school ID card. At the academy, it was needed to go to the labs, workshops and was the currency to buy the food from the cafeteria.  
  
He went towards the many stalls that sells cheap food, deciding to buy some apple juice from the stall seeing that he did made Shotaro ran up to him. He figured he should at least give him that at least, "One apple juice please, granny."  
  
The old lady who was behind the stall simply smiled as she began making the juice, cutting the granny smith apples in tiny chunks before putting them inside the blender. Sungchan paid the lady using his card and took the juice with him once it was put into a recyclable plastic.  
  
It's the least he could do for Shotaro who had helped him since yesterday. And maybe an apology for running past him in his panic to avoid Ten. Who could blame him, though? He was terrifying.  
  
He trotted back towards where the other three teens were all while trying to avoid the crowd that was pushing and pulling, ' _Since when did it get thus crowded-?'_ Was what he thought, trying to escape the sea of people and towards the table.  
  
It wasn't until he tripped and bumped into someone smaller that the juice spilled onto another teen, causing the taller boy to gasp in a panic.  
  
"Oh my god, I'm so sorry-!" Sungchan apologized when he bumped and spilled the juice, trying to help the other before he widened his eyes. And almost instantly, Sungchan could feel the colour drained from his face, a familiar yet intense feeling of despair started to bottle up inside him.  
  
It seemed time moved in slow motion when when Sungchan finally saw who he had bumped into and spilled the juice. Even the world surrounding them seemed like it has stopped moving, their faces mirroring Sungchan's own terrified face.  
  
 _'Oh fuck my life...'_  
  
Ten looked down at his chest, the fruit juice had basically drenched his clothes from top to bottom. Everyone knew that Ten was a clean freak. He _hated_ anything filthy, and to think Sungchan spilled the drink on him. But... It wasn't known that Ten _hated_ fruits more than filfth. That, was what made him snap. And all Sungchan could remember was the fiery gaze of the shorter man and the feeling of of being in the air.  
  


***

  
Shotaro was in the infirmary alongside Sungchans' unconscious body. It hasn't even been that long and Ten was already that pissed off. He was just glad that the younger lad was alright and had just fainted from shock, but now that he was in Ten's "shit list" he was more than worried for Sungchan.  
  
He couldn't fight and he was a quiet kid from what Shotaro observed him. Kind, selfless and maybe just tad a bit adorable by how he followed him like a puppy. And shy. Incredibly shy. Well, he would certainly need to build up a hit more courage in Shotaro's opinion.  
  
He snapped out of his mind when he heard a groan from the younger teen.  
  
"Ugh, my head... W-what happened...?" Sungchan placed a hand on his head as he sat up, rubbing the area in between his eyes.  
  
Shotaro smiled. At least he's fine. That was all that Shotaro cared about, "You were almost punched by Ten but we got to you just in time," he explained. Or well, Sicheng and Shotaro got him. Yuta, with his carefree and strong sense of justice ended up fighting Ten in the middle of the cafeteria. But he didn't need to know that small detail, right?  
  
"How long... How long was I out?" Sungchan asked curiously. He looked at himself to see that he wasn't hurt at all. Nor was there a stinging sensation on his face. Did someone... Did someone saved him?  
  
Shotaro smiled as he held onto the younger man's hand, as if comforting him, "Just a few minutes. We were incredibly worried, thankfully you're not hurt but well..."  
  
Almost like it was on queue, a pained scream was heard from the other side of the curtain.  
  
"Ow-! Ow ow, ow! Sicheng-ah, it hurts!"  
  
"If you don't stop moving then you won't now stop crying like a baby and man up!"  
  
Sungchan's eyes widened in surprise when he heard that familiar voice, "Don't tell me... Yuta hyung got hurt because he was protecting me?" He asked, his voice almost a whisper as he looked at Shotaro.  
  
Well, that was true. He did, but then again Yuta always gets hurt whenever he fights against Ten. The shorter male was practically invinsible and obviously had experience in fighting. But Shotaro had no answer to reply to Sungchan's question.  
  
"He's hurt because of me..." Sungchan looked at his hands, griping then into a fist as Shotaro held him tigther.  
  
"No, he's not, Sungchan. He's just an idiot brother," he chuckled, trying to lift the mood up.  
  
Of course, that was the moment when Yuta dragged the curtains in between them with a glare, "Hey I heard that!" He yelled before he jolted in pain when Sicheng was applying alcohol to a wound on his other hand. "Ow-!? That hurt!"  
  
Sungchan widened his eyes when he noticed the bruises Yuta had to endure because of him, "Yuta hyung..."  
  
The older teen had a swollen cheek, a black eye, his nose plugged up die to nosebleed, dislocated joints on his dominant hand and dark marks that were slowly fading to purple from his normal melanin skin all over his torso.  
  
"Oh this ? Ah, it's fine. I got way worst before," was what Yuta said with such a carefree expression causing Sungchan's eyes to bulge out of its sockets.  
  
"H-huh!?"  
  
"Oh don't worry about this knuckleheaded idiot," Sicheng said, as if it was a normal occurrence for him. "He's always like this even if I did warned him over and over and over again."  
  
Sungchan still looked guilty. Especially with how it was his fault since he did spilled the juice onto Ten, but they're acting like it wasn't a big deal.  
  
"Don't worry about it, " Shotaro told the taller male. He didn't want to make the other feel bad since it was always Yuta's stubbornness that caused him to get injured repeatedly. "The nurse called your father so he should be here soon. We can tell him what happened."  
  
It was then Sungchan paled. The colours in his face once again was drained when Shotaro told him that his father was coming.  
  
 _'No,'_ he thought, ' _he can't know... Dad can't know! I've been nothing but a burden to him! I don't... No!'_  
  
He didn't want his father to know. He had to sacrificed every last penny for Sungchan to go to Neo Culture Academy. His dream school. Heck, even talking about his bullying in school to Taeyong...

_No._

He never, _ever_ wanted to see that heart-wrenching expression on his father's face ever again.  
  
"Please, don't tell dad..." He said in a quiet voice, but the three of them heard him loud enough. They were silent, as if they didn't believe what he was saying. Not telling his father about the bullying he would have to face? Why? It didn't make sense for them at all.  
  
It was Sicheng who spoke up first, "Huh-!? Sungchan, you ruined Ten's shirt and pants, he's going to target you!" He warned the younger male. It wasn't even a week and he was already incredibly worried for the youngest teen.  
  
Sungchan shook his head, "But I cant! This... Is is my dream school... And I don't want to burden my dad any longer. We don't... We don't exactly come from a wealthy family..." He tried to reason with them.  
  
Shotaro frowned, still not understanding why, "But Sungchan, you have to tell him. He's your father, isn't he?" He asked, the amount of anxiety just thinking about the future for Sungchan was making his stomach churn in disgust. He didn't want Sungchan to be bullied.  
  
The younger teen nodded his head, "Yeah, he is but I can't tell him... It was hard enough to speak about changing schools because of the same reason but... Now? We're in no situation to do anything because dad... He sacrificed ever last bit of money we have to move here from Gwanju to Seoul!" Sungchan cried out, remembering the moment when he finally came out to Taeyong about his bullying in Gwangju.  
  
Taeyong was _devastated_.  
  
And he never wanted to see that look on his father's face ever again.  
  
"We could've... We could've just find a cheaper school, but dad... He went with my crazy idea of going to Neo Culture Academy... Even if his paycheck's still can't satisfy the school's tuition fee... I don't... I don't want to be a burden to him by making him worry about me... I just can't..." He confessed.  
  
His knuckles were white with how they were griped. He could've swore his nails would penetrate the thin skin of his palms if it were just a tad bit longer. Sungchan didn't look up from his hands, afraid to see the expressions of his friends.  
  
Shotaro sill held onto Sungchan's hands, squeezing them lightly as to tell the younger teen to stop it. He could feel his hands slowly loosen up by his reassurance as he breathed a sigh of relief before the three of them looked at each other.  
  
Shotaro glanced over to Sungchan once more. So that was it huh? So he was bullied before he came to Neo Culture Academy and they didn't have a lot of money. He had only managed to barely pass the test and judjing by how far Gwangju and Seoul was, it was not a cheap move. Because of that, Sungchan didn't want to stress his father even more by making him worried about him.  
  
"Please, please don't tell dad about this..." He begged again.  
  
Shotaro bit his lips. He wasn't on board with him but... The way Sungchan looked as if he seemed like he was a burden to his father... It truly seemed like he didn't want to stress his father more. But that meant... He had to endure the bullying and that didn't sit right with Shotaro.  
  
"You're stubborn aren't you..." Yuta sighed as he looked at Sungchan. "Alright then. We can't exactly force you since it's not our right," he began before Sicheng gasped and hit Yuta on the forearm, causing him to jolt and hissed in pain.  
  
"So what, we're not gonna protect poor Sungchan!?" Sicheng demanded, glaring at Yuta. He was disgusted by what the older Japanese man said. They were going to abandon him just like that!?  
  
"Ow, you didn't let me finish," Yuta whined out. Shotaro sighed, rubbing the area in between his eyes. It was hard enough to not hit his already injured brother, but to abandon Sungchan was a big no no from Shotaro.  
  
"But that doesn't mean we're not ok with your choice," Yuta continued, rubbing his hand where Sicheng had hit him, "Just rememeber that you're not alone. If Ten ever threatens you or do whatever, just call for me. I can beat the living crap out of the bastard," Yuta smiled, showing off his muscle before he winced.  
  
He was still in pain for fighting against Ten before. While it was true he was bigger than Ten, Ten was somehow stronger and he had the technique to fight. From where, he didn't know. So the only reason why Yuta survived was basically because of pure luck, will and a whole lotta beatings.  
  
"You always get your ass beaten by him though," Sicheng exposed him, glaring at the oldest Japanese teen as he whined.  
  
"Hey, but that just makes me stronger! Don't worry about it, ok?" He tried cheering the Chinese teen up. But of course, all he got was a glare.  
  
Sungchan breathed a sigh of relief, thanking the three of them with a smile and squeezing Shotaro's hand lightly, "Thank you," he said, feeling ever grateful to his new friends in his new school.  
  
It wasn't until then that a sound of a stampede was heard as Sungchan paled and, ' _Oh right...'_ the other two raised their eyebrows in confusion.  
  
"Why do I hear a stampede?" Yuta asked curiously, looking towards the door before the it was slammed opened, revealing a white-haired, speckled teacher with an extremely distressed expression. Sungchan quickly lets go of Shotaro's hand when he noticed his father who was in a frantic state.  
  
"Mister Lee?" All three of them were surprised to see that their Korean teacher, Lee Taeyong, was in fact Sungchan's father.  
  
"Sungchan! Baby! Are you alright!?" Taeyong immediately went to Sungchan's bed, checking his baby boy's body to see if he was injured or not, not realizing that there were his friends.  
  
The youngest just blushed as he tried to hide his embarrassment by sinking deeper into the bed. Ever since he told Taeyong about his... Harassments, the older male became extremely overprotective of him, "Dad, I'm fine, don't worry I just passed out, ok?" He asked, taking his hand away from the older man's hands. "Besides... You're... Embarrassing me...'  
  
Taeyong blinked in confusion before he finally noticed that they weren't the only one in the room. He looked to the side and finally acknowledged the three students who stayed quiet respectfully, "Ah, you're.. Aren't you..." Taeyong winced as he tried to remember their names, "Shotaro, Yuta and... Sa Sung-ah?' He asked curiously.  
  
Sicheng looked at Taeyong like he grew a second head for a second or two before realizing that hewas saying his Korean name, " Ah, yeah, that's right sir," he said, bowing slightly. Well that was embarrassing, he forgot his own name.  
  
"Yuta, what happened to you? I was just told that Sungchan was in the infirmary!" He asked the older teen who just chuckled. He had an upset expression when he looked at the damage that was on Yuta's body and was anxious to know the reasoning behind it.  
  
His eyes glanced over to Sungchan who has bitten his lips in anticipation. Both nervous and scared with what Yuta was about to say, "Don't worry about it. I fell on Ten we got into a fight. I guess the fight was pretty intense that Sungchan here passed out of stress," was what he said, "Sicheng-ah and Shotaro kin brought him here."  
  
Sungchan breathed a sigh of relief silently, his heart was pounding near his ear that he was sure he would've died. Thankfully, it seemed that Taeyong was still oblivious to what truly happened.  
  
"Ten again?" Taeyong began, already thinking about something before looking at his students. "Well even so, thank you for taking care of my son but you should really get those wounds bandaged up. They seem painful," he told the Japanese male who just laughed.  
  
"Don't worry about it, Ten and I are mortal enemies. Someday, I'll beat him, J just need to get stronger," he said cheerfully as Sicheng rolled his eyes.  
  
"By getting beaten to a pulp again and have a training arc like those shonen manga protagonists," Shotaro said, shaking his head in disbelief.  
  
"Hey! I survived up until now!" Yuta defended his pride even though he had never won against Ten before. And by won he meant to land a single blow on the guy, he was good at dodging. It was probably because of the teacher's interference that Yuta was saved. But he was getting better at avoiding his attacks for the past years, minimalizing the blows compared to the first time he fought Ten. Now _that_ was a massacre.  
  
While the three of them bicker, Taeyong looked at his son and held his hand, "Do you need to go home? I can drive you," he told the boy. His instincts as a father was kicking in instead of being a teacher.  
  
Sungchan shook his head, "Don't worry, dad. It's just third period. Besides," he began. _'I dont want to be a burden to you anymore,'_ he smiled at his father.  
  
"I can handle it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate final exams bro. Gonna be offline for a few weeks because of exams so unfortunately I can't continue until I'm done (╯°□°）╯︵ ┻━┻ promise as soon as I'm done, I'll write it, leave kudos and comments, that will be much appreciated (❁´◡`❁)


	3. Desire PT1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Exams are coming so this will be the last chapter for this month, I have to do my exams in the span of next month. Wish me luck!

| 

"Huh-?" Taeil looked at the tall giant as if he had grown a second head, "I'm getting a new student next week?" He asked in confusion. The semester had already started and to receive late students were rare, but it happened. To think Taeil was about to have another kid in his class.  
  
Homeroom was already done and dusted. The other teachers were all gone except for those who didn't have the first period like the both of them. Usually, they would just work and maybe chat, but it seemed like the Big Boss had done something weird again. Other than accepting Ten in the school.  
  
Taeil would never understand what goes on in their principal's mind, nor did the other teachers for that manner.  
  
Johnny shrugged nonchalantly, "That's what I heard from the big boss. Heard he's was studying abroad before deciding he wants to come back," he started before looking at the shorter male was sat comfortably on his desk, "but..." He continued with a suspicious tone, "there's a catch."  
  
Taeil rose his eyebrow in confusion, placing a hand on the desk. A catch? To go to the academy? What for though? His class was almost full, "Can't the kid go to your homeroom? Mine's full already," he said, not understanding why it was important for them to be in his class.  
  
"That's the thing," Johnny started, taking a seat on the desk and crossed his legs, "he doesn't _want_ to be in any other classes. Other than yours."  
  
Now _that_ caught Taeil off guard. So it was a he and for some odd reason... Be wanted to be in Taeil's class specifically. But why was the question, "It also seemed like he comes from a pretty rich family too and rumour has it that he was willing to pay whatever price to be in your class."  
  
If the statement from before caught Taeil off guard, that made him spat his morning coffee into his mug once more, coughing out the black liquid that went through the wrong hole in his throat, "H-huh!?"  
  
"Could the both of you keep quiet?" Johnny and Taeil closed their mouths when they heard Kun's voice. His dog was comfortably lying near his feet. He was wearing headphones, but he could hear the two gossip even with them on. Yes, they were that loud.  
  
"Ah, sorry, Kun. We didn't realise we were being too loud," the older man apologized. Still, he didn't understand why would someone go through the trouble of going to _his_ class of all people. It was making him... _Kunfuzzled._  
  
 _Ba-dump tsst._  
  
Kun sighed but he didn't mind. He was also thinking about that particular student. It seemed that semester, they were going to have quite a few interesting newcomers.  
  
"Just quiet down a bit. You know I have sensitive hearing," he reasoned out. Ever since Kun had lost his vision to that dreaded accident, his other senses heightened much more that he could easily pick up the rustles of clothing, footsteps and ever the sound of the wind. His colleagues often joked that he was like a bat with his "echolocation" skills but it was scientifically proven that the other senses were heightened if you take one away.  
  
The sound of the door sliding opened suddenly and smashed quite forcibly was heard, making the other teachers jumped. Listening to the stomping footsteps and their short breath... It seemed they were angry. It wasn't until then he finally heard their breathing that he recognized who it was.  
  
"Renjun-ah? Are you alright?" He called the younger teacher in Chinese. Huang Renjun was the art teacher in _Neo Culture Academy_ and he was goddamned good at it. The only problem: he didn't have many students. Perhaps because he was too strict when it came to art? But his number of students never exceeded ten or so. And perhaps it was because of a certain student in his class as well.  
  
"I'm fine," he said abruptly, going to his desk and immediately sat down, ignoring everyone. Well, he was often the anti-social one in the teacher's lounge, but he seemed moire pissed for some odd reason.  
  
"Your voice doesn't suggest that you are," Kun began cautiously.  
  
He heard a sigh from the younger male. It wasn't even a week and he was already sighing, "It's just some idiots starting a fight out in the hallway."  
  
"Ten and Yuta again?" He heard Taeil's voice asked with a knowing tone. The two were always at each other's throats. One for justice while the other was... For what? For pleasure? He may never know, "I heard the two got into a fight yesterday in the cafeteria."  
  
"No, no, just two of my students having a different opinion. Man, its the 21st century and we still have to duke it out? Pathetic..." Renjun sighed out, fixing the files on his desk.  
  
Kun couldn't help but agree as he stood up, "The second period's going to start soon. I should be going first," he took his cane and the leash of his guide dog. Meimei barked happily as she leads Kun slowly, making sure he didn't fall or go the wrong way.  
  
"Oh yeah, careful on your way there," he heard Johnny said to him.  
  
He was used to it, having everyone worried for him. Yes he was blind but that didn't mean he was weak nor was he a liability. He had Meimei helping him, and that was enough. As if trying to comfort him, he could feel the soft fur of his guide dog against his leg as he smiled, "Thanks, Mei. Now let's go and-," Kun stopped.  
  
He narrowed his eyes when he heard something. Something that was indecent coming from one of the doors, _'Ugh, skipping class for such actions in school?'_ He sighed. Seemed like there's a closet that they were hiding inside.  
  
"Meimei, sniff them out," was what he said as his dog barked. Kun lets her leash go as she began sniffing, her tail wagging excitedly to try and find out where they were.  
  
She placed her nose on the floor, smelling leftover scent that the students left behind. One smelled feminine and was floral, while the other was masculine and musky. So a boy and a girl was somewhere nearby. She followed the scent until it lead her towards a door. She looked at her owner as she began to bark, telling Kun where she was.  
  
' _Found you,'_ was what Kun thought, using his cane to find Meimei. The dog took the leash in her mouth as she waited for Kun to grab it. It was obvious by the nearby breathing that they were still going at it. Kun could tell easier now that he was closer. He used his hand to feel the door and search for the knob before finally, opening the door.  
  
"Class is starting, children," he told the two people inside, causing the to stop whatever they were doing. Though, Kun couldn't see, he could tell by their breaths, "Don't think you can skip now, can't you?" He continued.  
  
The sound of clothes rustling was heard. But there was no smell of sex. Yet. But close, incredibly close.  
  
"I-I'm sorry sir," a feminine voice was heard before she left first, carefully pushing Kun to the side and ran towards her own class.  
  
"S-sorry... I'll help you to class sir," the more masculine voice stated. Kun hummed, tilting his head as he heard that voice before.  
  
 _Wait a second._  
  
He was a student of his. He had almost forgotten seeing that he never really talked in class and only spoke whenever he was answering questions. Crap, what was his name again? He was Chinese by his accent.  
  
"Dejun?" Kun asked. The other male didn't answer for a while, but Kun could feel that he was in fact Xiao Dejun.  
  
"I see you got some balls to nab someone but now's not exactly the time for it, hm?" He started. He felt the walls as he tried to find the leash of his guide dog before he felt a hand holding onto his and the familiar leathery lead was placed in between his hand.  
  
"Here, sir," Dejun said, giving Meimei's leash as she barked happily.  
  
Kun looked at where his hand was. Dejun's hands were a lot more calloused than he had expected. Usually, hands nowadays were soft and unworn because of how society changed and the fact that people prefer to be lazy nowadays. But it seemed it was not the case for Dejun. He wondered how he had such hands before a thought came rushing into him.  
  
Didn't he say he played the guitar before? Maybe that was why his hands were so calloused. Surprising, but a welcoming one seeing that most of his students only took his class because they wanted to avoid math.  
  
While there are a few who were gifted, many were average in his eyes. Dejun was one of the more skillful with his knowledge.  
  
"Thank you. Shall we?"

  
  
  
***

  
  
Dejun couldn't believe he got caught by a teacher and Mr Qian of all people too. They all know that Mr Qian was one of the strictest in the academy, even if he waas blind! Not to mention Dejun needed Mr Qian's recommendation to go to the best music university in Seoul to become an idol too. This must've lowered his expectations of his.  
  
Idol work was quite the sensitive job, seeing that you're always monitored every single day. Whether it be paparazi or just plain stalker fans, if they could even be called that. No, they wouldn't be called called fans, right?  
  
 _'Damn it, Dejun... If only you could just keep it in your freaking pants then maybe you wouldn't be in this predicament!'_ Was what he thought, sighing as he tried to figure out what he could do to gain his reputation back. Somewhat, at least. It was his dream job.  
  
The white haired teen looked up from his book to see the teacher was explaining something about the music sheet. It was a short review since it was the first week of school so they had studied the material last semester.  
  
Even when blind, he could still teach a whole class just by using his sense of hearing. And the fact that he also knew his stuff makes it much easier for Dejun to understand his lessons. Though, there was a rumour about him that was still circulating around campus. Then again Dejun wasn't really into gossip but Mr Qian's was an interesting.  
  
Rumor has it that he quitted his previous job because of his blindness, but they didn't know what his job was before, so everyone started exaggerating the story further.  
  
Still, Dejun needed to figure out a way to get extra points and redeem his dignity from before.  
  
"I do hope you remember our theory now that we've reviewed what we learned last semester, " Mr Qian stated. His guide dog sitting perfectly still beside him with her tongue sticking out, ready to serve. She looked up to him briefly and stood up, lifting up her paw to the table before she stood up with her hind legs, taking the microphone and giving it to him.  
  
Mr Qian took the microphone away from Meimei's mouth before he tried to find the on button for his presentation. The school was rich enough that they were able to invest in some technology that could help Mr Qian with voice commands, "Open presentation from device F."  
  
The screen turned on as it opened the required presentation. It was a simple slide with nothing too fancy. Mr Qian had preferred it that way. Though the contents made everyone shocked to the core.  
  
It wasn't even a whole week of their semester and yet Mr Qian had already started with something that they dreaded.  
  
"Now let's talk about your final exam."  
  
Dejun snapped out of his train of thoughts when the whole class started whining and asking the teacher why they were given an exam that early in the stage.  
  
" _Sir? Already?"_  
  
 _"Isn't it too early for exams?"_  
  
 _"We have six more months before that!"_  
  
Mr Qian looked at the class wordlessly and that immediately shuts them up. He had always had this kind of power in him. Maybe the way he "looked" at the class affected them. Dejun always thought that his eyes, even if blind and behind glasses, could see pass through them. Yet they seem normal, but the glare Mr Qian sported whenever he looked at the source of noise... He really did have sensitive hearing.  
  
Or perhaps it was because of his guide dog, Meimei? She was large and had a resting bitch face as well whenever she was not looking at Mr Qian so perhaps it could be the reason?  
  
"Are you done whining?" He asked, his tone icy as if the temperature of the room dropped.  
  
' _Nope, he's just incredibly scary,'_ was what Dejun thought.  
  
Mr Qian was always scary, especially during and after school activities. Someone that the students feared and the only person who could somewhat "control" the school's bad boy. He was fearsome to the very core of his soul.  
  
The class said nothing.  
  
Mr Qian continued, "Now let me remind you that this is Music Composition. You chose this. And what do we do in Music Composition?" He asked, turning his head around while his hands carefully traced the whiteboard, "We make music. That is _your_ exam."  
  
The class still said nothing as Mr Qian continued to explain, "Your final exam will be a piece of a self written composition, you can choose whatever theme you want, the key that it's going to be played on, the instruments or vocal, and even add your own lyrics. The only things that I do not allow is rapping and the composition is no shorter than a minute."  
  
Everyone listened carefully, especially Dejun. He needed to get a high score to be able to get into university. Seoul Institute of Art was his goal, so he had to get the best out of the best.  
  
"You can start as soon as possible but every week, you need to submit a draft of what you have been working on and I'll give you my advice on what you can improve on," he continued.  
  
So they need to make a progress report every week, which meant he was serious about this. Just like any other time as per usual. Dejun took a small note on his book, making sure he has everything set up. He could use his mother's studio to make it, but first, he had to find a theme and then the melody.  
  
"Any questions?" Mr Qian asked.  
  
"I have one, sir," one girl rose her hand and said to him. Mr Qian stayed silent as if letting her speak, "What format is our final work?" She questioned.  
  
' _Ah, she had a good point. Physical or digitally?'_ Dejun wondered himself.  
  
Mr Qian opened his mouth to respond, "Digitally. On the day of the exams, you are to bring either a CD or just simply a USB containing the final work. But you also have to do a behind the scene video so I can keep track of your progress as well. I may be blind but I'll ask one of the teachers to help me check as well so no copying from your classmates. Sampling is allowed, but not too much to the point of plagiarism."  
  
Everyone stayed silent when he began to talk once more. It would seem jt would be an increasibly long project, which was why Mr Qian gave them a total of six months to make it. Dejun thought it was quite generous, considering he was sometimes the devil.  
  
"Now let's continue on with our class now that that's over. Dejun? Open the page to the next chapter please."  
  
Dejun did what he was asked, and class went on normally afterwards.

  
  
***  
  


  
The class was finally done, Kun needed a rest, especially with how everyone was whining, even if they weren't. He could hear it even if they were silent about it. Music composition was hard and would take quite a while to create a new melody, especially if you were a beginner. Which was why he was pushing his class to make them better.  
  
Kun continued packing his files even when the footsteps were becoming silent each passing second. He was used to it, cleaning up after himself even though he was blind. No one would help the "strict" teacher, so of course, he had to learn by himself by feeling his hands on the table with Meimei helping him. She was always giving a hand, or rather, paw to him regardless. He did guessed it was her duty as a guide dog, but sometimes he did felt he had a deeper connection with her.  
  
Kun stopped his organizing when he heard shy footsteps were approaching him. The way they breathed, the movements that caused the ruffles of their clothes, almost quiet but strong steps. Male, from the sound of his breathing.  
  
"Sir?"  
  
It was Dejun. The boy he caught almost fucking another girl in school and skipping class. Kun straightened his posture before looking towards where his voice was. He may not be able to see but he could tell which location he was.  
  
"Yes, Dejun? Is something wrong?" He asked curiously, waiting for his voice.  
  
"No, not really, just..." His tone was slightly nervous.  
  
From the hesitation, it seemed he wanted to ask something, but Kun stayed silent as he let Dejun speak.  
  
"Well, I wanted to ask... Do you give out extra credits?" He questioned with a hint of hopefulness in his tone of voice.  
  
Kun blinked, confusion was painted on his face before humming, "Ah, that depends on the student themselves, you see?" He began, once again fixing his files before kneeling down. Meimei went to him closer as he felt her body, looking for the pocket to place his documents inside.  
  
"Let me help you, sir."  
  
"No, it's ok, I'm used to it-," but before Kun could finish his sentence, Dejun had taken the papers away from his hands and had placed them securely into Meimei's pouch on the side. She barked happily before she sat down again, waiting for Kun.  
  
"Thank you, but you really don't need to since I'm used to cleaning up by myself," Kun began, once again standing up as he held onto Meimei's leash, "Unless of course," he chuckled, "you have an ulterior motive of helping me?"  
  
It seemed that had struck a cord in Dejun seeing that he was silent for a moment. Dejun said he wanted extra credit, did he? But why? If he remembered correctly, Dejun was actually one of his best students albeit silent most of the time, earning straight A's in his class.  
  
"You see, sir, I aim to get into Seoul Institute of Art. I want to become an idol. I figure that if I can get your approval, I can apply to the school," he explained.  
  
So that was it. Dejun wanted his letter of recommendation, so by using the extra credit, he would be able to broaden his horizons. Not many of his students were quite serious about music. Some just did it for their hobby while others because they wanted to avoid math all together. But there were few rising stars amongst them and it seemed Xiao Dejun was one of them.  
  
"I see, if I remember correctly, your parents are also performers, am I right?" Kun questioned, trying to remember where he had heard the name "Xiao" before.  
  
"T-That's right, my mother was a pianist," a stutter. And his tone was a bit tensed, but they held truth because they were somewhat relaxed like a sigh.  
  
"And your father?"  
  
Dejun didn't answer for quite some time. Oh, was that why he stuttered before? Did he only have a mother? "Ah, forgive me if I touch a sensitive topic."  
  
Dejun shook his head, "No, no, dad's ok. He's... A performer too."  
  
Once again, his tone was stiff, as if trying to hide something, but Kun wouldn't pry into his student's life too much. Especially if he was uncomfortable talking about it.  
  
"I understand, so your whole family are in the art department, is it? And you want to become an idol in the future, so my letter of recommendation is needed yes?"  
  
Dejun nodded, his voice barely a whisper saying, "Yes, sir," but was caught by Kun's sensitive ears.  
  
Kun smiled. At least someone was taking their studies seriously. It truly did seem like he was genuine as well, "Understood, then your extra credit will be helping me do a variety of tasks, alright? If not, I can give you some extra assignments," he suggested. It was one way of getting a helper, but it would also be killing two birds with one stone seeing that Dejun wanted some extra assignments as well.  
  
"Yes, sir, I wouldn't mind either one. Thank you!" Dejun gave his gratitude to Kun by bowing to him. Meimei barked, nuzzling her snoot onto Kun's hand as if telling him his student was bowing.  
  
"You're very welcome, Dejun. Just make sure to focus and balance your time properly ok? We wouldn't want the closet incident to happen again," he chuckled, causing Dejun to blush slightly.  
  
"N-no, sir... I will try and balance my schedules more properly in the future. Thank you!"  
  
And so that was how Kun had gotten himself a little helper. Though, the older man had wondered that it would be a bit selfish of him to just bring his files to class instead of Meimei. He had best thought of more in the future if he were also to use Dejun's help. And maybe even invite him to the many performances as well and create an essay analyizing it? Perhaps, Kun shall see in the future. 

|   
  
---|---|---  
  
**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's a wrap! No romance yet because this will be incredibly slow and the characters need to develop more. I can't wait to write the future chapters that I have laid plans on, but first, exams... I'll probably update monthly seeing my update schedule is kinda consistent but we'll see. Until next time my dear readers!

**Author's Note:**

> Sad that Xiao Jun looks like he was just a minor charcater but he's not. Leave comments, kudos if you like, it'll be much appreciated, thank you for reading 🤗


End file.
